Savin Me
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Emily needs someone to save her from herself. Will anyone hear her silent calls for help? Written to Nickelback's song: Savin' Me


AN: Alright so I was sitting here listening to this song on repeat not only because Cassie has made me imagine Acheron from Dark-Hunter novels singing it to Tory, but the more I listen to it, the more I realize it's my song right now. I need someone to save me, but it feels like I have no one, so here I sit writing this story. I hope it comes out decent.

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Emily sighed. She was in a crowded room and yet she was alone. So utterly alone it tore at her heart. She wanted someone to ask her if she was ok. She wanted someone, anyone, to be there for her. To pretend they cared about her. She was falling into a depression, more like spiraling, so fast she didn't know if she could take it. She didn't know how much more she wanted to go on. Her soul screamed for someone to love her for her. It screamed for help, help only she knew she needed. She needed help.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Emily just wanted someone to tell her they loved her. That she wasn't the unlovable monster she truly thought herself to be. She wanted someone to get through her walls and help her. She wanted someone to marry one day. She wanted someone to tell her those three little words that could save her.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

She was broken. She walked through the streets of DC, the rain falling down her face. The rain drops mixed with her tears. There was little trace she was crying. She needed help and she knew who she wanted to help her. He couldn't. She didn't even know why she thought he could or would love her. After all no one else had before. Before she realized it, she was on the roof of a building. She stood on the edge, her hand tightly gripping the fire escape ladder. How easy would it be to just let go and never have to worry about anything again?

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Help me Aaron" she screamed against the rain and the howling wind. Her voice got lost in the madness of the storm. She needed him. She needed anyone. Anyone could save her; all they had to do was prove to her she was important in some way. She just felt like she didn't exist anywhere, like she shouldn't be here anymore. She was falling faster and faster. Walking off the edge was looking more and more appealing as sobs racked her body.

"Don't Emily! I love you" Aaron screamed from behind her. She turned around. Aaron Hotchner stood before her dripping wet and crying. Emily's breathing hitched as she looked at him. Why was he here? "Please Emily, I can't lose you. I love you. I need you to save me from myself" he cried. Emily stepped closer to him, further from the edge.

"Why Aaron?" she called out.

"I love you Emily" he screamed out once more. Emily could see the sincerity and the love in his eyes. She crossed the roof and was immediately enveloped in Aaron's arms. "I love you Emily" he whispered. She smiled. That was all she needed to hear in order to save her. Someone loved her and wanted her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Wow. Ok so I thought I was going to have her commit suicide. Damn that was close… thank gods for Aaron Hotchner! Now, if only my prince will save me… or anyone really. Thanks for reading. Please review if you wish.


End file.
